


[podfic] take the stage and deliver

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wolf 359 Big Bang 2017, double agent jacobi, set during desperate measures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: “Why me?” Jacobi asked.“You’re just his type,” Cutter said. “He’ll never see it coming.”Wolf 359 Big Bang 2017 // Set during Desperate Measures // Original summary: "turns out maxwell and jacobi secretly outranked kepler all along, and he’s outlived his usefulness."(now with download link)





	[podfic] take the stage and deliver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take the stage and deliver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169036) by [mothwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites). 



music: Magnetic Rag - Scott Joplin

[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mw4el9ny4r33g9a/take+the+stage+and+deliver.mp3)


End file.
